All-Stars 2
Earth Water Fire and Air - All stars 2. ' After the first three cycles of EWFA, we brought back 20 of EWFA's finest to re-compete for a second chance to become the winner of EWFA.' However, we had a very fixed budget for the All-Stars cycle as it was being produced simultaneously with the very long and expensive Cycle 4. a famous French art collector's daughter and heiress to his gallery, entered the competition in the very first season to prove to her parents that she could achieve wealthy success on her own and without the help of her trust fund. Though being the first model to ever be eliminated from the show, she returned, lost, entered All-Stars and won a crown, proving exactly what the cycle was made for: Champagne's future after the cycle was the complete opposite of the cycle's performance, as she invested her money into the success of several modeling agencies and art galleries in France, while producing a career that took from Dior to Gaultier to Givenchy. Champagne paid close attention to the voter reaction to the cycle. The producers were ready to complete cancel anymore All-Stars editions, but Champagne has now agreed to continue the All-Stars cycle(s) and increase the success of the series. But, she just can't do it alone. She's brought along a brand new panel of judges to assist her on this cycle's journey. Tina Tits - big, beautiful bad bitch former model and fashion designer. ''and prominent reality TV modeling couple, '' Jhana Reyes - sweet, angelic winner of TDI's Next Top Model, Cycle 2 and her boyfriend, Kay Vanderson - sixth placer of the same cycle, model, rocker & athletic consultant. To completely rebrand the cycle, Champagne is funding the cycle and has promised more expensive shoots, more RP's and of course, a smaller cast. One of the reasons All-Stars 1 failed was that there were . models. Champagne knows the screening process and the selection of the final cast won't be easy, but she's prepared and ready to assess the candidates. Models Cinta Yudhoyono - (EWFA4,Place - 2nd) Leo Friedmann - (EWFA6,Place - 2nd) Koa Ko'ana'ana - (EWFA6,Place - 5th) Shah Nankali - (EWFA5,Place - 6th) Finlay Nesbitt - (EWFA3,Place 10th) Audra Gale - (EWFA2,Place - 2nd) Pauline MIller - (EWFA5,Place -4/5th) Shannon North - (EWFA1,Place - 5th) Jojo Hashid - (EWFA4,Place - 10th,DQ) Fabio - (EWFA4,Place - 11th) Lucifer - (EWFA4,Place -21th) Chaniya - (EWFA4,Place - 5th) WEEK 1 Photoshoot - HORROR ZODIAC First Call-Out: Jojo(9:45) Low: Fabio(8:07) Bottom 2: Chaniya & Audra Save: Chaniya(7:48) Eliminated: Audra Gale(7:25) WEEK 2 Photoshoot - GEM BEAUTY SHOOT First Call-Out: Leo(9:59) Low: Koa(7:93) Bottom 2: Fabio & Lucifer Save: Fabio(7:74) Eliminated: Lucifer(7:22) WEEK 3 Photoshoot - David & Grace(2 Groups) First's Call-Out's:Koa(9:50) & Shah(9:17) Low's:Leo(9:39) & Chaniya(8:56) Bottom 4: Fabio & Shannon/Jojo & Pauline Save: Jojo(8:21) & Shannon (8:20) Eliminated: Pauline Miller(7:67) & Fabio(7:11) WEEK 4 Photoshoot - RECREATING FAMILY PHOTOS First Call-Out: Finlay(8:95) Low: Chaniya(8:52) Bottom 2: Leo & Shannon Save: Leo(7:69) Eliminated: Shannon North(7:69) WEEK 5 Photoshoot - EMOJI SEVENTEEN MAGAZINE COVER-TRY First Call-Out: Shah(8:89) Low: Jojo(8:46) Bottom 3: Cinta & Koa & Chaniya Save: Cinta(8:02) Eliminated:Chaniya & Koa Ko'ana'ana WEEK 6 Photoshoot - LEGACY SHOOT First Call-Out: Shah(9:65) + BEST PHOTO OF THE CYCLE 2nd: Jojo(9:32) Bottom 3: Cinta & Leo & Finlay Save: Finlay(7:67) Eliminated:Cinta Yudhoyono(9:26) & Leo Friedmann(7:73) FINALE Photoshoot: V MAGAZINE COVER-TRY 2nd Runner-Up:Jojo Hashid Runner-Up:Finlay Nesbitt WINNER:Shah Nankali